


Birthday Present

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Birthday Spanking, M/M, Spanking Kink, bottom!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants birthday spankings. Ryan is more than willing to deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

_Birthday spankings…_

The idea ran through Gavin’s mind all day ever since Ryan mentioned it in the let’s play. When he got home before Ryan, he sat upon their shared bed thinking about when Ryan would come home, see him naked on their bed, shocking Ryan but making him smirk that sexy little smirk Gavin loved. His hand ran down his front now as he fantasized, thinking about Ryan coming up to the bed and ordering Gavin across his knee to deliver his birthday spankings. Gavin now had a hand underneath the fabric of his boxers, gently touching his hardening cock and gasping.

He imagined the sting after a firm smack, giving him a burst of pleasure and he began small stroking movements along his shaft. He moaned out, hearing Ryan’s voice in his mind counting his smacks, his voice getting low and sexy, whispering praise in Gavin’s ear as Gavin took all the pain and pleasure. Gavin was whimpering now, stroking fast as he now imagined straddling him, Ryan’s hands grasping firmly onto Gavin’s sore ass and making him whine from more pain and pleasure… and then the fantasy disappeared as he heard the front door open and footsteps follow.

Gavin removed his hand, forgetting that he’d removed his shirt but didn’t care, getting up to go find his lover. Ryan was in the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something, not noticing Gavin. Gavin smirked and sauntered towards him, stopping just behind Ryan to admire his nice ass before putting his hands on his hips and pulling the older man into his body, making sure to press his erection firmly against Ryan’s ass. At first, a small yelp of surprise came out of Ryan, but turned into a grunt as he felt Gavin.

“Well, someone’s been having fun while I’ve been gone,” Ryan mused, turning around to face Gavin who pressed kisses to Ryan’s exposed neck, leaving small bites here and there and getting little hisses from Ryan. “What got you so in the mood, babe?”

“You, you bloody dope.” Gavin said in between kisses against his skin before reaching up to grab hard onto Ryan’s hair and kiss his lips with intensity.

“Well, I’d imagine so,” Ryan chuckled after breaking the kiss, then holding a finger to Gavin’s mouth before he could attack his again. “Be more specific.”

“Talking about fucking birthday spankings in the office today. You think I was gonna let that gem slip?”

Ryan smirked, then raised an eyebrow. “Ah… didn’t tell me spanking was a kink of yours.” He said, now removing his hand to grasp on to Gavin’s ass, getting a yelp out of the smaller man.

“P-please, Ryan, I want you to give me my birthday spankings, for real.” Gavin begged, taking Ryan’s hand and sucking on two fingers to further butter up his lover. Ryan bit his lip, then pulled his finger away as he pulled Gavin’s mouth to his again into a heated kiss.

Ryan had pushed Gavin against a wall, then put his hands underneath Gavin’s ass and lifted him, Gavin instantly wrapping his legs around his strong boyfriend before Ryan carried him out of the kitchen, through the living room and to the bedroom, Gavin peppering his neck with kisses all the way. Ryan dropping him onto the large bed and kneeling over him, continuing their kiss and grinding his hips forward into Gavin’s erection and getting himself to harden. Gavin moaned into his mouth, Ryan moaning back before breaking the kiss.

“Now, get rid of those jeans and boxers, lay on your stomach, knees on the floor over the side of the bed.” Ryan commanded in a smooth tone, Gavin quickly complying and even spreading his legs for Ryan. “Wait there, my beautiful birthday boy.” Ryan went over to the closet to rummage through their box of sex products, pulling out a paddle Gavin didn’t know about yet. “Close your eyes. I have a present.”

Gavin closed his eyes, pressing his head against his crossed forearms on the bed. Ryan could hear a muffled “hurry up already” and chuckled.

“Alright, before I show you your present, I’m going to give you a few starter smacks, okay?” Ryan asked. Gavin lifted his head to say “yes” before lowering it again, now bracing himself by bunching the sheet in his hands.

“Get ready,” Ryan said, hovering next to him and watching his breathing, which was getting more rapid now, gripping and releasing the fabric in his hands like a kneading cat. After a brief moment, Ryan pulled his hand out and smack hard against Gavin’s left cheek, causing Gavin to yelp out. He massaged the cheek for a moment, then quickly pulled his hand back to strike his other cheek, this one earning a moan from Gavin. Ryan repeated the massage, whispering a quiet “two” as he did so. Then, he lifted his hand once more, Gavin bracing himself but Ryan kept him waiting for just a second more, until smacking down all of the sudden right in the middle of his cheeks. Gavin moaned longer this time, thrusting into the bed a bit.

“Now, for your first present,” Ryan began. Gavin lifted his head but Ryan pushed it back down, Gavin giggled into the sheets.

“I’d rather you _feel_ this first before you _see_ it.” Ryan said, smirking at himself as he picked up the paddle, spinning it in his hand twice before running a finger over its smooth wooden surface.

“Bloody get on with it already,” Gavin whined out loud before dropping his head again, Ryan quick to comply with a hard smack of the paddle, Gavin yelling out a mixture of a surprised sound and a loud moan. He turned to look at Ryan, who now held up the paddle for Gavin to see.

“Had this little thing for a while, saved it for a special occasion, or rather when I found out whether or not you were into spankings…”

“Fuck, Ryan… you amazing bastard.” Gavin said. Ryan leaned over to press a kiss to the side of his face before lounging on the bed facing Gavin in a sexy pose, holding the paddle in his hand and then telling Gavin to look at him.

“I want to watch your face,” Ryan informed him, Gavin smirking before letting a hand run over Ryan’s chest. Ryan picked up the paddle and then smacked down on Gavin’s right cheek, watching as Gavin’s face lit up with a slight moment of pain before it turned into an orgasmic face as he moaned out. _Damn, this was a_ brilliant _idea_ , Ryan thought to himself. Gavin clutched onto Ryan’s shirt, fisting the material into his hand. “Five,” Ryan whispered. “You’re doing great, baby.”

Five smacks later, and Gavin’s ass is red with both hand prints and the shape of the paddle. Ryan caresses his cheeks for a whole minute as Gavin recovers. “We can stop here if you’d like,” Ryan said, but Gavin shook his head.

“I want more, please.” Gavin said, pulling himself to Ryan and pressing a romantic kiss to Ryan’s lips. “Spank me more,” He said before standing and gesturing Ryan to sit at the end. Ryan did so, scooting to the edge. Gavin kissed him more, now tugging at the seam of Ryan’s shirt and Ryan got the message quick as he began pulling it over his head, tossing it aside as Gavin pressed kisses to his chest, all the way down.

“Across my knee, now,” Ryan demanded, and Gavin did so, his erection pressed against Ryan’s lap now and Ryan hissed as his clothed erection was bombarded by Gavin’s free one. Ryan pushed into it, getting Gavin to buck into his lap and creating odd friction from their odd positioning, until Ryan held a hand to Gavin’s back to get him to calm down, then letting his hand drift down to his ass, rubbing both cheeks before lifting his hand just a few inches before bringing it down for a light smack across both cheeks.

“Harder!” Gavin moaned, and Ryan cocked an eyebrow but complied, pressing a hard smack against his cheeks again. “Oh God,” Gavin murmured, thrusting momentarily. Ryan grunted as he did so, closing his eyes for a moment before taking the paddle and smacking even harder, getting a loud curse from the Brit.

“Oh, fuck, Ryan!” Gavin whined, thrusting wildly into Ryan and Ryan groaned before lifting Gavin off. He laid Gavin down on the bed and kissed all over his body. Ryan hovered right over Gavin’s cock, lying flat against his stomach and licked up from the balls to the tip, making Gavin shiver and moan, gripping Ryan’s hair and pulling him up for a kiss. “Ryan, love… can I make a special request for my birthday?”

“Of course. What can I do for you, baby?”

“I wanna be on top. I want to be inside you.”

Ryan smirked and kissed Gavin’s lips. “As you wish,” He said before rolling them over so he was underneath Gavin, and as Gavin giggled Ryan couldn’t help but laugh too. Then, Gavin leaned over to the nightstand to grab a condom and some lube. He put a generous amount on his fingers, letting some of it drip down the side and watched as Ryan watched, licking his lips and letting his head fall back into the pillows. Gavin propped his legs open a little more, and Ryan helped by lifting his ass up a little off the bed. Gavin pressed one lazy kiss to the middle of Ryan’s chest as he pressed a single finger in Ryan’s hole, circling around before going back and thrusting in, getting the littlest moans and pants out of the gent.

Gavin let his eyes wander down to Ryan’s swollen cock, dripping with precum, which Gavin caught with a finger on his free hand, getting Ryan to watch him put it in his mouth and suck, making Ryan moan out more, pushing down onto Gavin’s finger. Gavin smirked and then pressed another finger in his hole, scissoring in and out at a slightly quicker pace, teasing Ryan, now searching for the special spot. He then added a third finger, thrust in and out quicker, curling and after a moment finding his prostate and was rewards with a long moan from Ryan, making Gavin bite his own lip from the mere sound, feeling the energy coarse through his erection.

“Ready for me, love?” Gavin asked Ryan, and he furiously nodded in return.

“I’m so ready.”

After slipping on the condom, Gavin hovered just over Ryan, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s neck, going down to his shoulders as he used one hand to guide his cock to Ryan’s entrance, slowly, getting closer, and pausing as his tip was in, Ryan moaning and pleading for more. Gavin stayed only a few seconds before slowly bottoming out, Ryan closing his eyes in ectasy. Gavin peppered his face with feather-light kisses before pulling out almost all the way, then thrusting in quickly. Gavin grunted as he was fully in again, then set up a steady, slow pace, but thrusting deep like he knew Ryan loved. It got the sexiest moans out of Ryan, especially now when Gavin was pumping Ryan’s cock, pausing to massage his balls.

“Faster, please, Gavin,” Ryan panted out, grasping on to Gavin’s sore ass and pulling him in deeper to punctuate his request. Gavin moaned and complied, picking up his pace both with his cock and his hand, Ryan quickly turning into a sexy mess of panting, curses and moans. Gavin used his free hand to lift Ryan just slightly and leaning back some to hit Ryan’s prostate and Ryan moaned his approval, pushing himself down on Gavin to meet his thrusts with the same intensity, and before long their rhythm was frantic as they both got towards their climax, Gavin using both his hands on Ryan's hips as Ryan pumped himself to Gavin's thrusts, and then Gavin was coming, yelling Ryan’s name and the very sound sent Ryan over the edge too, coming onto his stomach with a moan, repeating “oh Gavin” several times as he came down from the high.

After Gavin took a few moments to catch his breath and steady his heart rate, he slowly pulled out from Ryan’s ass, Ryan sighing once Gavin was fully out. Gavin removed the condom and tied it up, tossing it into the nearby bin and then looking down and laughing at the messy sight of Ryan.

Ryan quirked an eyebrow, then looked down and frowned. “Look at the mess you made, love,” Gavin teased, running a finger down Ryan’s thigh as Ryan chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up,” He said, going to the bathroom to get toilet paper and wipe up Ryan’s mess.

“Gonna take a shower anyway. Want to join?” Ryan offered. Gavin smiled.

“You bet your sweet arse I do.” Gavin said, reaching down to give Ryan’s ass a quick squeeze and Ryan gasped.

“Happy birthday, Gavin.” Ryan said. Gavin laughed.

“You already said that, love.”

“Doesn’t hurt to hear it again, though, does it?”

Gavin’s response was a simple kiss to his forehead before getting the shower ready for them.


End file.
